Sunlight
by Agetada
Summary: "I'm like the personification of sunlight, aren't I?" he laughed but kept his eyes straight on Sasuke. "You are to me", said Sasuke not wavering away from Naruto's eyes. Naruto only kept grinning and Sasuke loved him for it. (NaruSasu drabble, no plot, one shot)


**Title:** Sunlight

 **Summary:** "I'm like the personification of sunlight, aren't I?" Naruto laughed. "You are to me", said Sasuke not wavering away from Naruto's eyes. Naruto only kept grinning and Sasuke loved him for it.

NaruSasu drabble

 **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

 **A/N:** A drabble because I love writing and Naruto :) Something after a long while.

* * *

"You moved? I had no idea! Where's your new place?" Naruto asked, excitement in his voice and his eyes locked onto Sasuke.

"It's pretty close", Sasuke replied, shrugging like it was nothing though he knew it wasn't and he knew Naruto wouldn't just shrug it off and change topic.

No he really didn't. "Pretty close? Let's go, then."

"Go?"

"To your place. For you to show it to me."

"Why would I show you my place?" Sasuke asked, trying to act more resistant than he felt. It wouldn't even matter since both he and Naruto were already out of the window and going, heading to Sasuke's place.

"Because that's what friends do", Naruto replied. They were going at a lazy pace, almost like civilians, atop the rooftops of Konoha. Naruto was leading for the first few seconds until he realized he didn't know where they were going and so let Sasuke lead.

Sasuke's place really was close. It was only five minutes by the rooftops and would take even less if they had gone at full speed. Naruto was ready to go in through the window but realized it was locked and double glass and that Sasuke had gone to the front door to unlock it so he followed, standing so close to Sasuke that he felt his chest against his shoulder.

When they went inside Naruto kept being so close to Sasuke it made Sasuke extremely aware of Naruto's presence, though it was nothing new that he always knew just how close to him Naruto was.

"Too nice", said Naruto at the hallway looking at the apartment. "Should I take my shoes off?"

"Only in bed", Sasuke replied.

"How did you know my ultimate goal is your bed?" Naruto grinned. His hand was suddenly on Sasuke's lower back and Sasuke was sure it was not a joke about the bed. After all, he wasn't blind and hadn't been all these months, these years.

"You chasing after me for all those years gave off that vibe", replied Sasuke turning to look at Naruto. His face was closer than he had thought and so Sasuke almost bumped his nose into his cheek.

"I guess I did", said Naruto and stepped in. Right after the hallway was the kitchen to the right, the bathroom in front and the bedroom to the left and Naruto walked through all rooms, last going into the bedroom where he stayed. Sasuke followed him. "Too nice", Naruto said again as he stood in the bedroom. The sun light from the huge windows coloured the whole room a warm yellow and made the white sheets on the twin bed shine.

"Too nice to you?" asked Sasuke sitting down on the edge of his bed. Naruto walked around the room and stayed looking through the other huge window. Sasuke followed him and let his eyes stay on Naruto's neck.

"With such a pale skin I didn't think you'd want windows this huge in fear you'd burn yourself."

"I like sunlight so why not."

Now Naruto turned around and grinned at Sasuke, catching his eyes on him. "I'm like the personification of sunlight, aren't I?" he laughed but kept his eyes straight on Sasuke.

"You are to me", said Sasuke not wavering away from Naruto's eyes. Naruto only kept grinning and Sasuke loved him for it.

They stayed silent for so long that anyone else would have said it was unnatural for Naruto. Sasuke didn't think so, not at that moment. It was meant to be silent as they studied each other from head to toe to the depth of their eyes.

"Twin bed?" Naruto then asked looking at the mentioned bed. "I didn't remember you sleep wide."

"It's not like we slept together a lot", Sasuke replied. He was completely ready for this. He wouldn't let Naruto throw him off course in any way. He would finish this.

"I guess we didn't", Naruto shrugged heading to the bed. He sat down on the foot end of the bed and laid down, his legs hanging off the bed. "This feels great, this bed. I could really sleep here."

"Be my guest", Sasuke said.

"I will."

They fell silent again. Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke looked at him, studying his face, the face he had grown so fond of. It gave him a sense of relief and reliability to know that he would be seeing Naruto's face a lot in his life, to know that Naruto was something that would not change and leave. Now that the past was past and it had been compensated for during all these years Sasuke felt like he was at the new start of his life and he was sure Naruto was still going to be in his life form now on.

"Hey", said Naruto and opened his eyes again catching Sasuke watching him. Sasuke didn't back away and it seemed that Naruto basked in the way Sasuke looked at him. "Does that time back in school count as our first kiss?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it wasn't a kiss, just us falling against each other", Sasuke replied.

"I could have thought it was our first kiss", Naruto said still grinning in the way only he knew.

"Our first kiss is gonna be better than that", Sasuke said propping down on his elbows to be closer to lying down Naruto. His bangs fell free and onto Naruto's face, covering his forehead and tangling into Naruto's hair and falling onto Naruto's lips.

Naruto removed the black bangs on his lips and pushed them back to where they had been behind Sasuke's ear.

"Are you ready for it?" asked Sasuke and a smirk found it way on his lips as he realized this was it.

"Hey, I've been ready since I realized you were back for real."


End file.
